


A Far From Normal Night

by Little_Lottie (tfwatson), tfwatson



Series: Reflections Verse [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfwatson/pseuds/Little_Lottie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfwatson/pseuds/tfwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to “Just a Normal Day.” Bad timing and an assignment sees Nix and Dick separated... and then reunited. I’m exceptionally bad at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Far From Normal Night

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Huge thanks to Prof Cricket for playing Beta. Cross-posted to Camp Toccoa on LJ
> 
> Come say hi to me on Tumblr :) little-lottie.tumblr.com

_Nix_

People say Dick is a brave man. They see him running into enemy territory, always leading from the front, always the one to shout _“Follow me!”_ and show the way, and it impresses the hell out of them. 

Nix is no exception. But in his opinion, Dick is at his bravest when he looks Nix in the eye and sees a good man looking back at him. 

Nix wishes he had the same faith, but he’s just not as brave as Dick. 

Most days he finds it hard enough just to look in the mirror; the man that looks back at him glares with an unspoken accusation. If Nix hasn’t already turned away in disgust, he’ll stand face to face with his reflection and force himself to think of all the ways in which he could be, _should be_ , a better man. 

But today is different. When Dick looked at him, and the light was just right, Nix caught the reflection of a completely different man. A man that Richard Winters loves and trusts. A man that is unconditionally loyal.

In an exceptionally cruel twist of fate, Nix’s loyalty ends up getting him packed up and sent away from Dick the moment he steps into Sink’s office. 

“Well, Captain Nixon, am I glad to see you,” the Colonel says as they walk through the door. “It’s good you bringing him along, Dick. I was just about to send a runner.” 

Harry split, just before arriving at their destination – he had other orders – but not before exploiting his new position of power with playful banter and a grin. Nix could’ve put a stop to it, but an adorable blush had crept onto Dick’s face, and it was just too good to give up. 

Nix and Dick both salute Sink, and Nix chances a look at Dick’s face, which is carefully neutral. He’d only come here to be with Dick, and as Sink walks him away to the other side of the room, out of Dick’s hearing range, and gives him a few details on a new assignment, Nix can’t help but think that if he’d heard these words yesterday he would have felt very differently. Just yesterday a chance to get away and avoid the unresolved tension between himself and Dick would have been an immense relief. 

But it’s typical that the order has to come now. Now that he’s standing on solid ground. Now that his life seems to mean something. 

Sink’s still talking as they walk back over to Dick, this time just making pleasant conversation, so Nix lets his mind wander. The sight of Richard Winters losing control is something he never wants to forget – all pale skin and freckles writhing under him, slim hips bucking up against him. 

Thinking about it is risky, because Sink could so easily crack down on him for not paying attention, and because the curve of Dick’s ass is now half an arm’s reach away and his hand itches to bridge the gap. But he can’t help it; watching Dick ride out his orgasm, strong hands grasping, releasing, and pulling the bed sheets, was the sexiest thing Nix had ever seen, and the memories run freely through his mind.

Sink is heading to a decanter of Bourbon and Nix has the luxury of about five seconds to silently curse as many gods as he can think of, in as many ways as he can, before he’s dismissed. 

“There’s a jeep waiting for you outside, Captain Nixon. Godspeed.”

He desperately wants to drag out the seconds before he has to leave Dick for God only knows how long, but Sink is waiting impatiently for him to leave and seeing as, _“Can’t it wait another night so I can fuck our good Captain here?”_ is the kind of honesty that would win him a death sentence, he salutes smartly and turns to the door. 

He purposefully catches Dick’s eye and his irritation, and possibly his heart, melts a little. 

If Nix could have pulled Dick away from prying eyes, he would have held him close and kissed him senseless; hard and hungry, just like the liquid coil of heat Nix feels in his stomach whenever he looks at him. His kiss would say, _“Miss me”_ and, _“Just me”_. Then point made, he’d drop a parting kiss on Dick’s knuckles to say, _“Don’t worry”_. 

Instead, he locks eyes with Dick as he makes his way out the door, gently and surreptitiously brushing the backs of their hands together, and he hopes that Dick will know all the things he wants to say.

~

_Dick – three days later_

Dick isn’t privy to most of the details of Nix’s assignment. If they’d had time, he knows Nix would have told him. “To hell with classified,” Nix usually says, which is a terrible motto for an Intelligence officer, but neatly sums up Nix’s attitude towards the exceptions he makes, has always made, for Dick and only Dick. 

But if they’d had time, maybe they wouldn’t have spoken much at all. Dick can’t help thinking that just one night would have helped them cement their new, physical closeness. As it is, he’s not sure he’s done enough to convince Nix that none of this has been a mistake.

It’s three nights later in their quarters, and Nix isn’t there, but he isn’t gone, either. He’s in the rumple of the sheets as Dick lies back, closing his eyes to better capture the memory of Nix naked to the waist, straddling his hips. 

It’s only really now in their dark, silent room that there’s time for the worries to creep in. The days pass by in a blur, and even though he finds Nix slipping into his thoughts when he’s signing paperwork, in supply briefings and typing reports, Dick misses him most when he’s with the men. 

He wants to see and hear Nix everywhere, but when Lipton speaks it’s the wrong tone, and when he hears Buck laugh it’s the wrong timbre, and the sight of Zelinsky’s hair as he makes his way up the stairs is a disappointing light brown. 

And God help him, he wants Nix, the same way he wants to be at peace. He’s pretty much decided, on some level, that he can’t have one without the other. As he waits for sleep, he wonders whether in the days and miles between them, Nix will remember that Dick desires him... needs him. 

He knows Nix is dragged down by his own shadows, but Lewis Nixon _is_ a good man. Truth be told, and Dick is nothing if not honest, there’s so much pain in the world and on their doorstep, that Dick refuses to believe this love is a sin. 

~

_Nix – another two days later_

The days pass like all other days at war. There is some small pleasure in it, because this is the only thing he thinks he’s ever been any good at, and because he knows that with every bit of intelligence he gathers, he saves at least one Allied life. It’s why, although he works quickly, he doesn’t work sloppily: what he’s doing matters. Even if he keeps him away from Dick longer, he can’t – won’t – compromise that. There’s part of him that would love to dust his hands off and declare all done, so he could get back to Dick more quickly. But another, stronger part of him feels that he has to _earn_ something as wonderful as Dick’s love, and he knows that Dick wouldn’t want him to compromise the men’s lives for anything. He doesn’t want to make a decision that Dick wouldn’t respect.

He works, and he yearns for a drink, and he thinks of Dick. Since arriving here, and since his brain is ticking along the lines of something other than sex, he’s realized that his temporary relocation is going to give Dick the perfect opportunity to rethink his decision to fall into Nix’s bed.

It’s a painful nagging in the back of his mind, and he sighs, and leans away from the typewriter, contemplating the empty table to his right. There’s a part of him that wishes that table were filled with liquor bottles. His father once told him that there’s nothing a few fingers of whiskey won’t improve; so far, nothing in life has proven his father wrong on that count. Now he’d like a drink – no, he’d love a drink – because he can’t escape his reflection when Dick’s not around. At least he doesn’t have to stare at himself reflected back in whiskey, or in bottles, but that sure as hell doesn’t stop the desire.

As the days drag on, he thinks that when he finally gets back, he won’t want to have a single drop of alcohol in his system, maybe ever again. When he gets back to Dick, he wants to let every nerve just _feel_ ; rough and tender, smooth as silk. He wants to feel _everything_. And, above all else, Dick deserves better than the man Nix sees in the mirror.

He considers giving up on the typewriter for the day; locking the door, slipping his hand inside his pants and chasing his release, calling Dick’s name. 

But he has to keep working.

A thrum of engines pulls him up and away from the desk. He goes over to the window of the building where he’s been housed, and watches the planes fly over, low enough that he could have counted the rivets.

 _Just do your job, get back to Dick, back to solid ground_. He knows it won’t be long, because he’s done almost all he can here. But until then, he’s got work to do and there’s no Richard Winters to ease the way. 

~

_Nix – three days later (back with the relocated 506th)_

“Hey, Nix, glad you could join us.” Harry says with a smile.

The jeep screeches to a halt beside Harry as he makes his way down the street. Nix climbs out and can’t hold back the question that’s been on his mind since he left. “Where’s Dick?” 

“Jesus Christ, Nix,” Harry says. “Can’t spare two seconds for a pal? Or are you just that disappointed by the new encampment?” 

“Hi, Harry. Hell of an awful place you’ve got here. Where’s Dick?”

Harry grins back at him, looking over his shoulder and nodding towards the door behind him.

Nix stretches his back, feeling bone weary and conscious of the weightless press of his empty flask in his pocket. There isn’t always a reason for everything Nix does, but there’s a reason for this.

Dick is in conversation with an officer Nix doesn’t recognize, and has his back to the door when Nix reaches the threshold. He’s happy to stand at the doorway drinking in the sight of him. It feels a bit like coming home... or what he thinks it must feel like for someone that actually likes their home.

The stranger notices him first. “This is a private – oh, pardon me, Captain.”

Dick whips round to face him, and within seconds Nix can see the shock slide off Dick’s face and a wide smile appear in its place. 

The warmth in Dick’s smile could put the sun to shame, and it’s such a relief after days of worrying that Dick would start avoiding him again. Or worse... pretend that what had happened, simply hadn’t. 

“You gents manage without me?” Nix says, walking into the room.

“Hey, Nix.” Dick’s voice is husky and content, like a cat’s purr. “Want some coffee?”

Dick’s pouring him a drink before he can answer and when he hands over the mug, Nix has to stop himself cupping Dick’ fingers along with it. 

He must have an obvious expression on his face because Dick gives him a little look that clearly says, _“Not here”_.

Nix wants to laugh. Sometimes he could swear Dick thinks his brain shuts off whenever his libido is involved. Which it doesn’t... well, not _entirely_. But he does enjoy pushing the limits. He gives Dick a secret smile that probably makes him nervous, and shifts a fraction closer. 

He’s watching closely enough to see Dick’s grip tighten on his coffee cup, and he’s more than a little satisfied.

He fishes the now very crumpled message he’s been sent back with out of his jacket pocket and hands it to Dick. “Present.”

“I’d have preferred chocolate,” Dick says dryly, the corners of his lips curving into a tiny smile. 

Nix snorts softly and holds up his coffee pointedly. “Well, I’d have preferred whiskey.” 

Dick quirks an eyebrow at him and matches Nix’s grin. The strange officer, who looks a little lost and out of place, smiles awkwardly as Nix pulls out a Hershey bar from his jacket and hands it to Dick.

“Since when do you prioritize chocolate over whiskey?”

“I don’t,” he says lightly. “It’s just easier to get your hands on chocolate than on decent whiskey. I wasn’t planning on giving this up, but since you won’t take orders without a bribe…” 

Dick offers him a slightly bemused, almost hopeful smile and takes the chocolate. It’s a bit dizzying and for a few seconds Nix can’t break eye contact because all he can see is blue. Then he remembers with sudden clarity that someone else is in the room, and he’s looking at them like he’s lost track of the conversation.

“How long have you gentlemen known each other?” he asks, looking back and forth between them.

Nix wants to make a smart assed comment, but thinks better of it. It’s a shame that one of his best talents is getting into mischief. All he has to do is open his arms wide, and trouble comes running to him.

Knowing this, and because he never tires of hearing Dick tell the story of their first meeting at OCS, he lets Dick answer. Personally, Nix very rarely tells the actual story. He’s told Harry and he may even have told Buck that night when they were drunkenly gambling with secrets. But most people get whatever version of the tale he feels like telling at the time. To Nix, the truth is too precious to just give away.

Dick finishes with, “And Nix, this is Lieutenant Norman Dike, Easy’s new CO.”

Nix practically chokes on his coffee. “Where the hell is Moose?”

“Shot by one of Easy’s own sentries,” says Dick. “He’ll live, but he’s not coming back any time soon, so Division sent us Lieutenant Dike.”

“So I’ve interrupted a command briefing?”

“Afraid so,” says Dick. “But this is my office. Not sure where we’re going to put Lieutenant Dike just at the moment.”

“Sorry to barge in, but in addition to giving you orders from on high, I wanted to ask if you had any idea where the hell my footlocker is,” says Nix. “I fell asleep on the jeep, so if the driver told me, I didn’t hear it.”

Dick grabs a blank piece of paper and draws a quick map of the new encampment. “Everything’s scrambled,” he says. “There wasn’t enough room for Colonel Sink’s men in the new Regimental HQ, so you got stuck bunking with me.”

“What, a mere Battalion commander?” says Nix with obviously fake horror. “Somehow I’ll live.” He takes the map from Dick. He can tell that there’s no chance Dike will be leaving any time soon, and he could really do with finding a shower.

“I’ll leave you gents to it,” he says with a little yawn. “Don’t tell him the story about the time – ”

“Yeah, all right, Nix,” Dick interrupts quickly.

He chuckles softly and they both bid him farewell as he walks out the door. As he leaves the room he can hear Dike asking, “Is he all right?”

Dick’s chuckle carries on the breeze and makes Nix grin. “Is he all right?” he repeats, his tone warm. “It doesn’t get any better. Intel man. Yale.”

“I wonder if we knew any of the same people at Yale,” says Dike, now sounding a little awed. 

But Nix is in the wind, heading for his still-shared quarters with Dick, so whatever Dick says passes him by.

~

Nix’s shower is delayed, because Sink finds him before Nix finds his new quarters, has to report in, and then is put to work for most of the afternoon. So it’s not until early evening he can finally head to their quarters. When he knocks and walks in, Dick is standing right across the room from him, copper hair flaming in the almost sunset. 

Lust simmers under the surface, but it’s something else that makes him rush towards Dick, pulled like a magnet to meet him in the middle of the room. They wrap their arms around each other, and pull tight. 

Nix rests his chin on Dick’s shoulder and just breathes. He lets out the stale air and sucks in the scent of army soap and peace. He sways with the rise and fall of their chests as they breathe each other in. 

The tickle of Dick’s fingers as they move to the nape of his neck sends shivers through him, and ignites desire quicker than Dick can thread a hand into black hair and mould fingers to the shape of Nix’s skull. He was right, he feels everything. Every touch is so much better without the numb of alcohol.

He pulls back slowly, just enough to see Dick’s eyes before capturing his lips in a soft kiss. It lasts a second or two, lazy and yielding before Nix can’t, _won’t_ , stop it spiralling into something more; something that has him grabbing handfuls of Dick’s shirt and tugging him into his own hungry lips.

He feels Dick gasp and he darts his tongue into Dick’s mouth, rocking his hips forward. Dick must be expecting it because he responds immediately, sliding his tongue against Nix and pressing back, moaning into Nix’s open mouth. If Nix wasn’t hard already, the sudden shift as Dick takes ownership of the kiss would have been more than enough.

“God, Dick,” he pants when Dick backs off slightly to draw in a breath. “That’s worth being sent away for.”

“Are you always this easily pleased?” Dick laughs softly. It’s a couple of octaves lower than normal, but Dick sounds far more in control that Nix would have liked. That’s fine, they’ve got time – he’ll make Dick nonsensical later.

They’re still so close that when he mumbles a pretty incoherent, “Absolutely,” their lips brush together and it feels amazing. He laughs quietly along with Dick, and it sounds like the perfect harmony. 

He tongues the tempting little crease in the middle of Dick’s bottom lip as he delves his hands up and under layers of khaki, seeking that dry rub of skin, all heat and toned muscle under his palms. 

He’s so hard and he’s just a few seconds from pushing Dick back into the wall and just _grinding_ the ache away, when Dick flips their positions. It’s like Dick’s fuse got lit and his eyes are flaming, serious and hungry.

The next thing he knows, he’s being rushed back until he’s flush against the wall. He wants to throw his hands up, an invitation for Dick to pin him there, but Dick’s already wrapping his hands around Nix’s wrists and is placing them exactly where Nix wants them. 

“I guess you don’t want to hear about my week first?” Nix grins. Dick releases one of his hands to work through Nix’s shirt buttons with rushed fingers. 

“What do you think?” 

Nix lets his eyes slide closed, and concentrates on the sensation of being stripped. Dick makes quick work of it and slows only when he reaches Nix’s underwear. 

The hesitation makes Nix open his eyes to find that Dick has somehow managed to remove his own clothes as well and, save for his dog tags, is completely and gloriously naked. Nix slams his eyes shut again to get a handle on the shot of arousal that runs through him. 

“Lew?”

He can tell Dick is worried and self conscious, and he lets his eyes fly open. If he can’t handle it, so what? At least he will have gotten out of his pants this time. 

As it happens, he manages to regain his self control and reaches out reassuringly. There’s a little frown of worry on Dick’s face. 

“You should see yourself... then you’d understand.”

Dick’s little smile shows his relief. “I’ve seen myself... and I’d rather see you.”

“All right.” He looks down and says. “Are you going to help me with these?”

Dick’s hands are at his waistband and Nix watches as Dick’s fingers run around his hips and out of sight. He feels Dick slowly pushing the fabric down, trailing his thumbs down the curve of Nix’s buttocks. 

Naked and eyes locked, Nix can feel the anticipation hang heavy in the air and knows that Dick wants him. That he wants him as surely as Nix has wanted Dick since Toccoa. Since he realized that a relationship as solid and as passionate as theirs couldn’t stop at just friendship. 

He watches as Dick lets his eyes trail down his body and almost preens at the low moan that it draws from Dick’s lips. Nix can feel a smirk settle on his face and he lets his head tip back against the wall, clenching and unclenching his fists where they remain either side of his head, hoping to get Dick’s attention.

Dick gets the hint and in one fluid movement grasps Nix’s wrists and presses forwards so that their erections press skin on skin. It feels like lightening through his veins and they both moan, bucking wildly against each other once, twice, finding smooth skin and _friction_. 

After the third grind of Dick’s hips, Dick leans against Nix for support, whimpering. It’s a happy accident because it pushes their hips together and the pressure makes them groan into the curve of each other’s necks. 

He can hear himself muttering into Dick’s ear. “Yeah, right there. _Right there_.”

There are slick trails of pre-come on his hip, his belly and he wants to run his hands through them.

“Don’t stop,” Nix says when Dick regains his balance and the pressure’s gone. He’s desperate enough to rock his hips forward and rub against Dick’s thigh. 

“Nix, you’re going to have to help me out here,” Dick mutters. Nix feels his wrists released and Dick looks a little lost, but he’s still leaning in, moving his hips in uneven circles and panting. 

He’s flushed and his hair is wild where Nix has created trails with his fingers. He looks so debauched, Nix almost forgets that he’s never done anything like this before. With anyone. Nix has the good grace to recognise that he probably shouldn’t be as aroused by that as he is, but he doesn’t have much in the way of shame.

“I’ve got you,” Nix whispers, leaning forwards and dropping his forehead to Dick’s. He presses lightly to angle their heads so they are both looking down at themselves. Their dog tags clink, and Nix instinctively grabs them both in his fist and holds their names together.

Beyond his hand, his cock is twitching and leaking against Dick’s abdomen, and it’s dirty, and real and Dick is leaning against Nix as his whole body shudders in expectation.

Nix skims his hand down Dick’s chest, past fresh and forgotten scars; some Nix has seen before and some he hasn’t. Down through the course ginger hair which he teases with his fingers, and wraps his hand around both of their erections. They gasp and sigh almost at once. Flushed and moaning, Nix works them together, palming over the heads and using the moisture to ease the way. 

Dick convulsively rocks into the tight circle of his hand, and he looks close. Nix responds by moving his hand quicker, until they’re gasping and shuddering against each other. 

They kiss roughly until Dick pulls back an inch, meeting his eyes purposefully. In between short pants he mumbles, “Nix... I want to see you ...please.”

In that whirlwind of a moment, his heart hammering and his blood pulsing hot in his veins, it’s both a relief and a delight to obey. Nix increases the pressure of his hand and gives in, his orgasm hitting hard, muscles seizing. He shakes through it, holding Dick’s gaze the whole time, and goddamn, it really is something. 

He has just enough presence of mind to adjust his grasp to better stroke Dick’s cock, hand slick with his own come, and then Dick is coming in hot spurts over his fist, and against their stomachs and up their chests. His face as he comes is as beautiful as Nix remembered. 

Dick slumps against him, forcing a lungful of air past Nix’s lips. He eases his hand back up through the wet trail, trying to mix them both against Dick’s skin.

“Guess you missed me then,” he says into Dick’s ear when his breathing evens out. “Feel good?”

“Yeah,” Dick sighs. He leans back a little and smiles. “Messier than last time.”

Nix hears himself snort softly, head tipping back to rest on the wall. “Oh poor you,” he says sarcastically. “I remember last time differently.”

Dick laughs and tucks a lock of Nix’s hair back off his forehead. Nix is still intent on working sticky circles on Dick’s chest, but Dick doesn’t seem to mind. 

Later, washed up and weary, they both fall on the nearest bed and Nix clambers across Dick’s body to curl up on the far side of him.

“Your turn to sleep on the right side of the bed,” he explains, already half asleep.

“My turn?” Dick murmurs, his voice beautifully soft like a lullaby. “We’ve never done this before.”

Nix smiles and hums contentedly. “But we'll do it again. And next time, you can have the left side.”

~

_Dick – that same night_

He falls into a deep dreamless sleep almost as soon as his head hits the pillow, holding Nix close and planting sleepy kisses into his hair. There are two tandem thoughts on his mind as he slips into sleep: Nix has made it back... and he’s back in Dick’s arms. 

A couple of hours later, Nix wakes him with warm lips and a flutter of eyelashes on his chest. As he comes to, the bed dipping as Nix shifts, Dick thinks about how different their lives might have been if Operation Pegasus had never come about.

Nix is moving down, dipping his tongue in Dick’s belly button, skilled hands mapping Dick’s hips, then the curve of his buttocks as they meet the mattress. 

Dick is already shivering with desire, but Nix looks so focused Dick has to laugh. “What are you doing?” 

Nix looks up with mischief in his eyes. “I’m memorizing you in case I’m sent packing again.” 

Nix lightly scrapes his fingernails down Dick’s thighs. “You know… birth marks...” he adds casually, voice drifting off as he drops tiny kisses against Dick’s hipbone.

Perhaps for Nix this is the most normal thing in the world, but Dick has never been the subject of such a thorough and enjoyable study, and he’s amused, mystified, and aroused all at once. 

“You know, I could just tell you,” Dick says.

When Nix laughs, it sounds like sin. He slides his hand so softly up the sensitive skin of Dick’s inner thigh that he can feel the familiar thrum of arousal as his blood heads south.

“Where would be the fun in that?” Nix says with his eyes fixed on Dick’s. “Sometimes you have to forget the map and make your own way.”

He can’t argue with that, and more to the point, he doesn’t want to. 

Nix smacks Dick’s hip lightly. “Turn over.” 

Dick smiles and closes his eyes; he has absolutely no intention of moving, and he can hear Nix let out an impatient little huff. 

“Are you waiting for something?”

“Yes. Do Nixons beg?”

“Depends on the Nixon. This one quite likes it. But you’re not going to make me beg.”

“No, probably not.”

Nix kneels between Dick’s legs and sighs happily. As his eyes wander over Nix’s handsome face, his torso and stomach, to his already half hard cock, Dick still can’t believe his luck. His blood heats and he reaches out for Nix, smoothing his hands down Nix’s chest, stroking nipples that pebble under his touch then lacing their fingers together and pulling Nix down to meet his kiss.

He finds words tumbling out of his mouth before he can even think them through.

“Do you... would you ...do that thing again ...from earlier?” He pauses while he enjoys the feel of Nix’s lips and teeth against his jugular. “Or... from last week?”

He feels Nix smile against his neck. “Yes, please.” 

He’s struck by a thought that he’s not sure he really wants to give voice to. But his growing arousal decides otherwise. “Or do you want more?”

Nix pulls back so Dick can see his beautiful face, so open and honest. Eyes wide and so dark. “I already have more than I deserve.”

Dick’s stomach always twists when Nix gets like this. “Lew, stop it. Why do you insist on doing this?”

Before Nix can say anything sullen, Dick leans up and silences him with a kiss; a hot, open-mouthed kiss that Nix will have to answer in kind.

“Just... shush,” he says when he feels like he’s kissed enough to make his point. 

They’re heated and gasping, and he rolls them both over so that he can cover Nix, a thigh either side Nix’s. It’s like a jigsaw slotting into place, but obviously so much better because he’s with Nix, and this is sex, and he’s pressed against Nix’s muscled thigh just perfectly. 

Dick moves his hand down to grasp the unfamiliar hardness of Nix’s flushed and straining erection, drawing a groan and a curse from Nix’s kiss-bruised lips. 

~

_Nix_

His hand slides slowly down the smooth curve of Dick’s backbone, fingers mapping the bumps, until his palm finds the small of Dick’s back where it dips enticingly. 

The shock of lust he feels makes him gasp and has his hips bucking up into Dick’s hand. The movement almost dislodges Dick, making him laugh very softly against Nix’s lips.

“More?” 

From here he can perfectly read Dick’s expression and emotion after emotion flickers through his face; arousal, nervousness, determination.

“Yeah. Anything you want.”

It’s hard to control the different directions his mind splits into when he hears that. Dick obviously realises where some of those tangents are headed because his face flushes beautifully.

Nix moves his hand down, deliberately avoiding the swollen hardness, cupping Dick’s balls briefly, before moving a dry finger to brush Dick’s entrance. He can hear Dick breathing raggedly.

“Say it,” Nix whispers in his ear, taking his hand away.

Watching Dick frown in disappointment and frustration, he almost changes his mind, but he craves to hear Dick say unspeakable things.

“Nix, I doubt most of the things you know how to do even have a name.”

The words are spoken into Nix’s neck and he doesn’t have time to wipe the smug grin off his face before Dick composes himself and looks him in the eye.

“How do you know all this stuff?”

Nix chuckles low and delightedly. “A misspent youth?”

Dick narrows his eyes in consideration. “I don’t think I want to know. I don’t handle jealousy very well.”

Nix regards him with mock surprise, barely suppressing a chuckle. “Really?”

He narrowly dodges a flick to the chin, and quickly rolls them so he’s on top again. 

“Lew, shut up and hurry up,” Dick says and grabs his own erection in his fist.

Nix grins and swaps Dick’s hand for his, starting a slow rhythm. The scent of male arousal, so musky and familiar, is intoxicating. 

He reaches his other hand down the side of the bed, groping for his jacket, and pulling the jar of lubricant from the pocket. It amuses him to think that he couldn’t have managed the day half as well without this jacket.

Nix pours some of the liquid on his fingers, and still palming Dick in one hand, reaches down to massage the intimate skin behind. When Dick smiles shakily up at him, he pushes a finger slowly inside, engulfing him in warmth.

Dick breathes out roughly and Nix moves his other hand to rest on his thigh, rubbing reassuringly. 

“More,” Dick rasps.

The sight of Dick writhing is sending little electric sparks to his brain and he moans. Sliding another finger in with the first, Dick tenses for a few seconds until Nix changes the angle slightly and Dick cries out in pleasure.

Nix hums, smiling when Dick looks at him in wonder. He works his fingers, stretching the muscles, hitting Dick’s prostrate a couple more times and trying hard to control himself. Dick is moaning deep in his throat like he’s ready, but Nix knows he has to be patient. He’d rather die than hurt Dick.

“Nix,” Dick says, suddenly stroking him.

“All right...okay.”

He repositions Dick slightly and lines himself up. Running his hand from Dick’s hip to his abdomen, he enters Dick just a little, groaning at the smooth, tight heat. 

“Jesus,” he gasps, body shuddering with the restraint of not burying himself to the hilt.

When the wave subsides a little, he looks up to Dick. “You okay?”

Dick nods and he moves in a little more. Dick screws his eyes tight. 

“Dick, it’s me, you can tell me to stop.”

For someone with very little self control, he’s pretty proud of his restraint, but if Dick asks him to stop, he thinks he might explode.

“I’m all right. Keep going.”

Slowly, he moves incrementally until after a few minutes of sweet anticipation, their hips are pressed together and Dick looks all kinds of beautiful underneath him. Nix breathes heavily, arms unsteady underneath him. 

He pulls back slowly, carefully, but the sight of Dick spreading his legs a little wider and his eyes heavy lidded with lust makes his brain misfire and his hips snap forward. It sparks millions of nerve endings, firing around his body. 

And Dick, who you could easily forget is new to all of this, is moaning and responsive and touching Nix wherever he can. Nix rolls his hips making sure he hits the spot that has Dick crying out and bracing himself on the wall behind him so he can push down.

Every thrust brings on a new heady rush that layers on the last, building and building. He leans down enough to capture Dick’s lips in a chaotic kiss. It morphs quickly into something even messier so in the end they’re just moaning and breathing desperately into each other’s mouths. Nix’s grip falters slightly on Dick’s hips, sliding in the fine sheen of sweat.

It’s just so good, and Nix can’t think straight. “I can’t believe you’re letting me do this.” 

His own voice sounds amazed and adoring, but he’s far from embarrassed about it.

Dick gasps, stealing the air from Nix’s mouth. “Nix, Nix... please, Nix.” 

He can’t stop to think about all the ways his name suddenly sounds a whole lot like “sex”, but as he rocks into that tight heat and pressure, his name from Dick’s lips is driving him crazy.

“Say that again,” he groans, letting his forehead fall to Dick’s chest, slipping forward and back with the movement of their bodies. “My name...say it again.”

He looks up at Dick, whose eyes are half closed and who looks as dazed as Nix feels. “Lew.” 

_Hell, that’s even better_. He tongues one of Dick’s dog tags into his mouth and bites down. Dick whimpers and his eyes fall shut. He releases the tag and lunges up to kiss Dick urgently, the slow build giving way to a fire in his veins.

He gives himself room to move faster, thrust harder, their bodies sounding as they connect. When he folds his hand around Dick’s cock again, he can sense the change in him. His muscles tense and quiver as Nix pumps his hand in time with his hips. 

When they come, Dick moments before Nix, blue eyes meet brown and he hears Dick moan his name just before his vision blurs and he drapes himself over the lean, sated body of his lover. Trembling against one another they ride out the aftershocks. 

Dick strokes his back and unconsciously rocks him slightly as his brain centers and his vision returns.

After what feels like hours, he regains control of his voice. “I have to say, I’m really enjoying this new stage of our relationship,” he murmurs as Dick gently ruffles his hair.

There’s a comfortable silence, and Nix moves back and out before collapsing down by Dick’s side. They look at each other; Dick’s head turned on the pillow and Nix leaning on his elbow, head in hand.

“I just said relationship.”

Dick raises his eyebrows and gently strokes Nix’s shoulder. “Yes you did.”

Nix gives Dick an obvious look. He really shouldn’t have to say anymore.

“What? Did you expect me to flinch?” Dick smiles, one of his tiny smiles that you have to look for carefully. Fortunately Nix is always looking carefully.

“Truthfully? Yes.”

“I’m still here.” Dick spreads his arms a little as if to illustrate his presence and Nix burrows closer.

They’re quiet for a few moments, and Nix plays with Dick’s tag chain. “No Harry interrupting us today,” Dick observes.

“Well, that’s because I had a little word with him.” 

Dick gives him a sideways glance. 

“What?” Nix demands.

Dick laughs, and Nix basks in the warmth of it. “I know just how subtle your ‘little words’ can be.”

He shrugs and smiles. “Harry already knows, Dick. It wasn’t worth a lie. 

“I don't want to move,” Nix gripes. He can feel his eyes slide shut, then realizes it’s only fair to relinquish his favorite side of the bed. “Okay, let's swap sides.”

He can feel Dick’s amused smile against his skin, even though he can’t see it. There’s probably even a roll of eyes. “You sound like it’s a fate worse than death. I really don’t care which side of the bed I sleep on Nix. You can sleep on the left side.” 

Before sleep takes him, he just has to look up and check he’s not already dreaming. They’re impossibly close, his own eyes mirrored in Dick’s. An exact copy of himself made pure in the blue hue, and he knows that this is one reflection he’s brave enough to face head on.

 **Notes** If you'd like to chat, have a fic prompt, or want to ask me anything at all, you can find me on Tumblr here: little-lottie.tumblr.com


End file.
